Everybody's Fool
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: In the end, it didn't matter what she did.


A/N: Hullo, all!

So, once again, I have hit a dead end with "Separate Ways". So, yeah, don't count on an update in that area too soon.

I'm taking one of my regular few-day breaks with "He Said, She Said", and have no funny experiences for "Bonding".

Then what's this?

Well, hopefully, you bothered to read the summary before clicking on this story, or maybe you're like me, and will read almost anything dealing with Miss Martian.

So, here's the background information for this fic:

Back when the fanfic "Musical Mission" was only in its teens, I requested that MyLittleBird do a chapter for Miss Martian with the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescense. However, in one of the last few chapters, MyLittleBird admitted to feeling stressed out by all of the songs. So, I withdrew my request, saying MyLittleBird needn't bother with it.

(Your thoughts: "You requested, sure, so did lots of others. What makes you so special?")

(My reply: "Nothing. But you don't know how much I bugged MyLittleBird about it.")

So, I'm sitting around, thinking about how much I really wanted a songfic with Miss Martian and "Everybody's Fool", when an idea forms in my head.

I can just write my own songfic! Yeah! POWER TO THE MAN!

I don't know why I didn't come up with this sooner.

But, this ended up being the results.

* * *

><p><em>Perfect by nature,<em>

_Icons of self-indulgence._

_Just what we all need, _

_More lies _.

_About a world that_

With her shapeshifting, she could be anyone, _anything._ Just look at her now. She was fighting crime along with the protégés of the finest heroes on Earth, and, well, most anywhere else.

Still, it wasn't easy. She felt bad, lying to them like that.

And they didn't know the difference.

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame?_

_Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

This assumed identity, _Megan Morse_, wasn't real. In reality, she was M'gann M'orzz. But, interestingly enough, "Megan" and "M'gann" had more in common than she wanted to realize. Megan Morse was the green martian posing as a human. M'gann M'orzz was the white martian posing as a green martian.

But they didn't need to know that last part.

_Look, here she comes now._

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

"_Oh, how we love you."_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

Her teammates accepted her completely. She cherished the bonds they had formed, some stronger than others, all equally as important.

She had won them over with her sweet disposition and flawless personality. Of course, it helped that she was the "niece" of the Martian Manhunter, one of the Seven.

At least, that's what they had been told.

_But now, I know, _

_She never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

Sometimes, she felt bad about it. If she let herself think too hard about it, she would realize that Megan Morse wasn't real. Everything, everything she had built up, everything she was trying to achieve, it was all a façade.

But then, she would shove those thoughts away and smile for her teammates.

Like always.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself, lost in your lies._

It hurt to think about where she would be without it. Like an actress in a play, she "dressed up" in her costume made of lies, ready to perform for her eager audience, the team, the League, the whole world.

But sometimes, she forgot about it. For a few fleeting seconds, she would float around on the reassurances the role brought, letting herself actually believe that Megan Morse was real.

_I know the truth now._

_I know who you are._

_And I don't love you anymore._

However, it was inevitable. She knew that the day would come. The scenario played out in her head before she went to sleep. The circumstances varied daily. Sometimes, it was an enemy with insider information, exposing her to her team in a last-ditch effort to maintain the upper hand.

Sometimes, it was a teammate, investigating, and somehow stumbling upon the hidden truth.

Sometimes, it was merely an accident. A fire during a mission that gets too close, forcing her to default to her true form.

Sometimes, it was herself, sacrificing her true identity to save her team, only to have them turn on her.

She wasn't sure which one hurt the most.

_It never was and never will be._

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_And somehow, you've got everybody fooled._

The longer she kept up the lies, the more she was betraying her team.

But she couldn't bring herself to tell.

She wanted desperately to cling to this dream, even if it meant lying to the ones she loved.

_It never was and never will be._

_You're not real, and you can't save me._

_And somehow now, you're everybody's fool._

In the end, it wouldn't matter what she did. She knew her team wouldn't, _couldn't_ accept her after they found out. None of them would want anything to do with her, no matter what her excuses were. _None of them._

She would undoubtedly be kicked off the team.

And then?

Then, Megan Morse would be gone.

She would be M'gann M'orzz once more.

* * *

><p>AN: My first try at a songfic.

Miss Martian centric, because I'm a fanatic.

What did you think?


End file.
